pvzbadfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
Zombies are the most basic "zombie" units. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in most levels and are the first zombies the player encounters in every Bloom and Doom world. At the official start of a level, a siren noise will appear and the Announcer "*'A random opening line'* THE ZOMBIES ARE COMMING!" signaling that the zombies are about to come. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie and Trash Can Zombie become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. Update History * V 1.0: Added to the game Almanac Entry Classic Zombie Zombie Your regular Garden Zombie * Toughness: Avrage * Speed: Basic This zombie is called Brian. He often thinks that all other zombies in the world is mumbling his name the whole time. At least Brian feels special Duckytube Zombie Duckytube Zombie Cannot swim * Toughness: Avrage * Speed: Basic It takes a certain kind of zombie to be a Ducky Tuber. Not every zombie can handle it. Some crack. They can't take it. They walk away and give up on brains forever. Raincoat Zombie Raincoat Zombie Wears a yellow Rainup suit * Toughness: Avrage * Speed: Basic He put on a coat, and then he became whole. Winterjacket Zombie Winterjacket Zombie It's cold * Tougness: Avrage * Speed: Basic When it is cold, he always puts on that nice coat that his mom made him for christmas. Hey, somebody should apreciate everything that your mom makes. Overview The Classic Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots total. He loses its left arm at 5 normal damage shots. He dies at 10 normal damage shots, when his head falls off and he cannot eat the player's brains. Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, Zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a Frontyard (or nightime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For Night levels, you can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in Backyard levels, except only one zombie can be killed per Tangle Kelp. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeño, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then the player loses the level and try or start that same level again if it does eat your brains (the same also applies to other types of zombies). Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery Classic Zombie 490b0b715481fda6b7d5d5357d0a688b.gif|Zombie walking ATLASES ZOMBIETUTORIALGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombie and his variants' sprites Basic Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Zombie's Almanac Entry (Will be re-made) Buttered_Zombie.jpg|Butterd Zombie FrozenBasicZombie.png|Frozen Zombie PvZ2 Basic Zombie.jpg|Artwork Regular_Zombie.png|HD Zombie ZombieLying.jpg|Dead Zombie Duckytube Zombie Raincoat Zombie Winterjacket Zombie HDFeastivusZombie.png|HD Winterjacket Zombie Trivia * The Classic Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. * If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. ** However, if a Duckytube Zombie is blown up before he enters the pool, he will turn into ashes like a normal zombie. * This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the Bloom and Doom games. Category:Zombies Category:Bloom and Doom Category:Bloom and Doom zombies Category:Zombies with "Avrage" toughness Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 1 zombies Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Frontyard Category:Frontyard encounterd zombies Category:Nightime Category:Nightime encounterd zombies Category:Backyard Category:Backyard encounterd zombies Category:Foggy Nights Category:Foggy Nights encounterd zombies Category:Rooftop Category:Rooftop encounterd zombies Category:Flood Category:Flood encounterd zombies Category:Windy Days Category:Windy Days encounterd zombies Category:Rainstorm Category:Rainstorm encounterd zombies Category:Winter Category:Winter encounterd zombies Category:December Nights Category:December Nights encounterd Zombies Category:Winter Roof Category:Winter Roof encounterd zombies Category:Snowstorm Category:Snowstorm encounterd zombies Category:Lots of categories zombies